


Appearances

by skyewatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clint's point of view, JARVIS - Freeform, Stiles is a hacker, stiles hacks into Stark Industries, stiles is a orphan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a runaway orphan in New York who is paid to hack into Stark Industries. He gets caught intentionally and the results are surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

“He doesn’t look like much.”

 

It’s only years of training ingrained into his bones that stops Clint from rolling his eyes. Steve should know better than anyone that appearances don’t mean anything when it comes to the lethality of a being or object. Natasha can pass for a thirteen year old girl when she has to, he’s seen her do it, but he’s also watched her put down a man three hundred pounds heavier than her without breaking a sweat. Tony for his playboy attitude is a good man devoted to Pepper and Bruce for all his calm exterior is hiding the Hulk beneath his skin. No one is what they seem and this kid inside the interrogation room in front of them is no exception.

 

The kid is covered in dirt and grime, pale skin barely stretches over his bones and beneath the tattered hoodie Clint can see his collarbones jutting out. He’s nothing but a street kid, a runaway and that’s why Clint’s so interested in watching Tony grill him. Apparently he’d managed to hack into the servers at Stark Industry and that wasn’t supposed to be possible. Clint had seen Tony hack his way into SHIELD’s systems, the man was damn good. Evidently the kid was better.

 

 

_“Why did you hack in?” Tony’s voice comes through the speakers._

_The guy chews on the edge of the sleeve of his hoodie. “Don’t you mean how did I do it?”_

_“That comes later, I want to know why. Motive is always so much more interesting than the schematics of how someone does things.”_

_“Some guy in a suit tracked me down and bought be lunch at a diner, offered me a grand to do it.”_

_Tony’s eyebrows rise. “You hacked in for a thousand dollars?”_

_“Fuck no,” the kid grins, “I told him I wanted ten grand for the job. They promised five up front and the other half when I finished.”_

_“Then why did you change your mind? Instead of doing what you were supposed to you sent a coded message straight to me through Jarvis.”_

 

The fact that the kid even knew about Jarvis was pretty impressive; Tony didn’t exactly advertise his own personal AI system. Logically the best way to get to Tony was actually through Pepper yet the teen hadn’t done that.

 

 

_“I did some research on who hired me, they don’t know that though. They aren’t good people and I didn’t want to help them. Alerting you seemed like the way to go about it.”_

_“But now you owe some bad people money. It’s not going to take them long to figure out you screwed them over, kid. If we can find you don’t think for a second they won’t.”_

_The kid looks at Tony defiantly. “And what?” He asks bitterly, “you gonna offer me protection? Go screw yourself; I’ve managed on my own just fine. I can look after myself.”_

_“If SHIELD was going to offer you protection they would be the ones in here not me.”_

_“Then what? You want to know how I did it? They gave me a laptop with a decent Internet connection and told me to go nuts. I did. You caught me and now I’m here.”_

_“I want to offer you a job.”_

The kid grins manically at Tony and Clint knows things are going to be different, he’s just not yet aware how different. 


End file.
